The invention relates to a wide-angle hinge, in particular for furniture doors, comprising a hinge boss fittable into a door wing and a hinge arm fastenable to a furniture side wall, said hinge boss and hinge arm being connected with each other by means of hinge links which cross in a scissor-like manner and which are provided with a locking means.
Hinges of the above-described kind are particularly suitable for pieces of furniture with door wings abutting on the side wall. Generally, a maximum opening angle of 170 or 180.degree. or, more generally speaking, of more than 90.degree. is obtained with hinges of the afore-mentioned kind.
An opening angle of this type permits better access into the piece of furniture.
If a door wing adjoins an inner corner, it may happen with hinges of the above-described kind that the door wing, which is opened, hits against the adjoining door and damages the same or is damaged itself. It is complicated to provide this door wing with different hinges, i.e. with hinges having an opening angle of only 90.degree., since the place in which a door wing will be mounted at the piece of furniture might not be known, when the hinge is inserted into the door wings.